Giving up on You
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Cuando las fuerzas se agotan, el corazón se desangra y el aliento se desvanece... ¿Es hora de rendirse? A veces, estás más cerca de lo que crees de conseguirlo.


**Disclaimer:** Xiaolin Showdown es propiedad de Christy Hui. Este fanfic no es con ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Drabble, drama, fluff & OoC.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

• **Giving up on you •**

* * *

Despertó. **_¿Por qué?_**

 _¿Por qué no simplemente se había roto el cuello y fin de la historia?_ Parpadeó pesadamente, en verdad le costaba energía tan nimia cosa. Siguió maldiciendo su suerte. Trató de mover alguno de sus miembros y se asustó al no sentir gran parte de ellos. Trató de relajarse, era obvio que por el shock del impacto a su cuerpo le costaba reaccionar. Inmovilizado por su _debilidad_ física, fue fácilmente ahogado por sus más amargos pensamientos. Siempre ridiculizado, vencido y vejado por lo que el destino le enviaba: los Heylin (sus supuestos camaradas), los idiotas guerreros Xiaolin... _Kimiko._

Podía soportar cualquier cosa, excepto la frialdad y el desdén de ella. Era en verdad mortal para él. 

—Ya es suficiente, incluso para ti, Jack Spicer —vanamente, buscó cortar de tajo tan desagradable rumbo de recuerdos.

Vanamente, porque en su mente sólo se reflejaban imágenes de ella. Perdía la cabeza cada vez que se ponía a pensar en la linda japonesa.

—¡Basta, idiota!

No importaba cuánto se reprendiera a sí mismo: _no podía parar._ La chica tenía un extraño imán que lo descontrolaba y perdía cualquier signo de raciocinio del que osaba jactarse.

— _No puedo más con esto..._

Escuchó un lejano susurro que la alertó. Kimiko sabía que el pelirrojo había dado en algún lugar, de tan inmensa cueva, junto con un novedoso Shen Gon Wu. El último duelo no había sido tan amigable y los dos habían caído estrepitosamente en un hostil agujero; oscuro y demasiado húmedo para su cabello. Se estaba estresando y necesitaba salir pronto.

—Me rindo. No es mi estilo, pero esto es más fuerte que mi propia alma terca. Ni siquiera sé la razón del que esté pensando en esto, ahora mismo que estoy hasta el cuello, ahogándome —esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

Una agridulce sensación le recorrió al recobrar cierta vitalidad en sus magulladas extremidades. Se levantó pesaroso, tembloroso, ¡cuánto odiaba la impotencia de no poder moverse con total libertad! ¡De no poder salir huyendo de su repugnante vida e irse al demonio de una vez por todas! Arrastró los pies, las botas eran estorbosas como nunca, buscando algún punto de equilibrio. Deseando encontrar la salida de tan fétida caverna.

¡El chico no debía de estar tan lejos ni tan perdido como creía! El corazón de Tohomiko comenzó a latir con fuerza, esperanzada de encontrar al lunático inventor y salir de una vez por todas. Su paso se hizo más veloz y seguro. Casi se vio tentada a llorar de gusto.

 _"¿Dónde estás, Jack?"_

—No puedo seguir —se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus ocurrentes inventos de bolsillo funcionaba. Incluso su Jack-Pack estaba casi deshecho. Iracundo, lo estrelló contra una de las paredes más cercanas.

 _"¡No te rindas, tonto!"_

—Toda deidad existente sabe lo mucho que mi pecho late al quererte... — _¿por qué seguía pensando en ella aunque él estuviese medio ahogado en la mismísima mierda?_

 _"¿Jack?"_

—Desisto de ti.

 _Cierto._ Recordó que al menos, uno de sus deseos antes de morir, era irse con una bonita reminiscencia de un mundo que siempre había encontrado desagradable. La chica siempre había sido un cántico al buen gusto. Guapa, inteligente y una actitud picante y atrevida a cualquier reto. Una sonrisa mordaz apareció en su maltrecho rostro. ¡Hubiese dado todo el pudín existente y las galaxias del universo por un beso suyo! Ironías de la vida el que fuese descendiente de millonarios: ni por ese detalle él podría conseguir algo tan aparentemente insignificante.

 _"¡Jack!"_ ¡Podía verlo finalmente! Jamás había estado tan feliz de ver al extravagante Spicer. Sin embargo, Las ropas desgarradas, cual Santo Cristo, la nívea piel amoratada y sangrante un rostro que gemía decepción... ¿Qué?

—Me muero por ti, Kim-Kim. Pero no puedo hacer nada contra tu indiferencia que congela cualquiera de mis ánimos. Que quema a este corazón atormentado. Desisto de ti, con todo el pesar de esta alma que respira por tu recuerdo —trastabillante, logró recargarse en una fría y rugosa pared. Furioso, sin saber hacia quién, lanzó el Shen Gon Wu con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

En verdad nada importaba más. El artefacto desapareció en una de las tantas cavidades cenagosas de la caverna. Pero a ninguno de los dos les era significante haber perdido tan importante reliquia. Cualquier Duelo Xiaolin, con su correspondiente resultado de vencedor o perdedor, carecía de interés ahora. Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. _¡Bum, bum, bum!_ El pecho les estremecía y ensordecía los sentidos.

 _"Jack..."_ A Kimiko el aliento se le había secado y muerto en los labios. No había querido acercarse más al doliente joven. Prefirió quedarse observando a lo lejos, ser una morbosa espectadora de los últimos latidos de un apasionado corazón que moría de deseo. Hasta que se percató de que el sucio y sangrante rostro se refrescó por unas repentinas gotas. Gruesos y transparentes ríos de agua bañaron su impávida tez. Mesaba sus rojizos cabellos con manos amoratadas, cubiertas con retazos de cuero negro; lucía derrotado.

—No puedo quererte más, Kim. ¡No puedo, aunque quisiera! —susurraba con la voz entrecortada.

Eso derritió su temor y su orgullo. La joven se acercó suavemente a su regazo. Colocó una mano sobre el ojo derecho de Spicer, despertando su sorpresa y sacándolo de su turbia pena.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su amargo tono la regresó a su terrible estado real: él era su enemigo declarado.

—Te llevaste algo que no es tuyo, Spicer. Venía a reclamarlo.

El chico genio no respondió. Suspiró pesadamente. Kimiko agradeció su repentino decaimiento de humor; estaba demasiado nerviosa, su cabeza y su corazón eran un lío total.

—Pero... Simplemente no puedes quedarte aquí. Ven, salgamos de aquí, Jack —murmuró dulcemente mientras recogía el rebelde cabello rojizo para besar su frente. Sintió el estremecimiento masculino: definitivamente no esperaba semejante movimiento por parte de ella. Le dio gusto la sorpresa viniendo de él.

—Y nunca te rindas, tonto. Nunca sabes cuándo estás a punto de conseguirlo.

Él siguió sin responder; acarició suavemente la cintura de la chica con ambas manos hasta que éstas llegaron al expectante rostro femenino. Su rojiza mirada lucía agradecida, con un brillo diferente que provocó un ligero rubor de vergüenza en la chica.

—Vámonos… Por favor.

—¿Aunque ya no verás ese Shen Gon Wu? Adivinar dónde habrá quedado —susurró burlonamente el pelirrojo—. Ya no lo tengo. Puedes registrarme, si quieres.

Ella sonrió de vuelta ante su descarado coqueteo. Apenas podía ver al chico afligido y derrotado de hacía unos minutos. Jack Spicer era todo un caleidoscopio de emociones. ¿Lograría entenderlo algún día? ¿Conocer todas esas tonalidades y facetas del muchacho? _Ojalá._ Mientras tanto, meneó la cabeza y se adelantó, esperando que el chico entendiera que debían salir de una vez por todas.

—De acuerdo —respondió en un susurro el chico, atrapando la mano femenina entre sus ahora desnudas manos frías.

Kimiko tembló ante el repentino contacto, pero no lo deshizo. Lo afianzó. Jack siempre tenía sus manos cubiertas de cuero, tal vez por eso de trabajar todo el tiempo con metal. Aceptaba esa nueva sensación con cierta curiosidad. Él pareció sorprendido al no verse rechazado por la chica adorada. Lucía un tanto avergonzado, pero feliz. Tanto como ella. Caminaron parsimoniosamente hasta la salida más cercana. No había prisas ni más tensión de por medio. Sólo un agradable sentimiento de que todo estaba en orden, correcto por una vez en la vida. Y la calidez de la mano de uno contra el otro era ciertamente confortante.

 _"No me sueltes ahora que estoy seguro…"_

No hay forma de que eso ocurra cuando dos corazones laten bajo la misma tonada.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin_

* * *

 **N/A** :

Confesaré diciendo que llevaba más de 10 años deseando escribir algo de ellos. A pesar de que difícilmente desarrollaron una relación villano-heroína, siempre despertaron un terrible interés en mi inocente mente infantil. No sé, sus personalidades parecían crear una interesante reacción en pantalla y en mi corazón. Deseo poder escribir más de ellos en un futuro. Siento y, por toda la vida, sentiré que pudieron haber explayado más entre ellos.

Esperando sea de vuestro agrado...

 _See you Around~_


End file.
